mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tails (Super Smash Flash 2)
'''Tails is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. Tails currently ranks 8th on the current tier list; a large leap from his 16th position last demo. Tails has good priority in his attacks, a solid air game, a decent recovery, good combo potential and kill moves in all of his smash attacks and his back aerial. Tails has a decent recovery with four midair jumps, good air speed, he can use Spin Dash and his back aerial to help him travel through the air horizontally. He has a projectile in Electron Cannon which can break shields and he can out-prioritize most projectiles with spin dash. He has a solid down aerial meteor smash. He has good mobility with his good air speed and his pseudo-wavedash. Most of his attacks flow into each other perfectly giving him good combo potential. Tails has decent vertical endurance because of his falling speed. However, his falling speed hinders his recovery even with four midair jumps. He lacks range in most of his attacks. He has problems KO'ing his opponents because he has few KO options and most of his KO moves require good set ups. His projectile is slow, easy to avoid and has short range. He also has a high learning curve which requires tons of practice to master him. Regardless of Tails' flaws, he is a good character with great potential. Attributes Tails has very effective aerials such as his back air for spacing and down air as a potential meteor smash. He also has decent KO potential in his forward aerial, although some of his smash attacks are sometimes unstable. He suffers from having slow ground speed, and an underwhelming vertical recovery. He is also vulnerable to combos because of his high falling speed, and, due to his light weight, is also subject to early KO's. However, he has strong attacks like the Electron Cannon which is a slow projectile that gives a significant amount of damage to foes and has powerful upward knockback that can be used to chain into other attacks and can break many projectiles given by other characters. Rhythm Twister is effective for edgeguarding and comboing because of its high speed, and is also effective in spacing and pressing. Spin Dash can be a effective approach because of its high speed and large range but can be underwhelming if it is used without being charged. While his up special move, Tails Whirlwind, is effective in racking up damage, Tails suffers in the recovery department even with his multiple jumps, since he is combating with his high falling speed. Overall, Tails has good air game and has many powerful attacks, but some unstable attacks as well. However, he suffers from having many flaws, such as being a lightweight and having weak damage output, putting him at a disadvantage against other characters, making him a character with a balanced chance of winning. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Tails punches. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Tails punches. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Tails dashes forwards and frantically moves his arms and legs around. 6% *Down Tilt: Tails whips his tail around him on the ground. Great for putting opponents in the air. Can lead into his up smash. 6% *Down Smash: A boxing glove on a chain appears, which Tails whips around his body, while dealing tremendous knockback. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Tails whips his tail forwards. 10% *Forward Smash: Claps his hands forward. It does only moderate knockback. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Up Tilt:Tails curls into a ball and does a small jump upwards. 7% *Up Smash: Tails points upward, and a boxing glove on a chain springs out of the ground in front of him to the level at which he is pointing. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Curls into a ball and rolls forward, like Sonic's but knocks the opponent behind him. 6% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in place, like Sonic. If all hits connect 17% total. *Forward Aerial: Whips his tail in front of himself; like his Side Special, but with only one spin. 6% *Back Aerial: Spins his tails like a propeller behind himself and propels himself forawrd. Good knockback and can be used to KO at high percentages. 7% *Up Aerial: Kicks upward with both feet in handstand position. 9% *Down Aerial: Whips his tail diagonally underneath himself. It is a powerful meteor smash that sends opponents diagonally downward. 8% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches forward with one hand. *Pummel: Punches his opponent. All hits do 1% *Forward Throw: Throws his opponent forwards with both hands. 7% *Back Throw: Throws his opponent behind him and does a mule kick. Sets opponents up for edge-guarding.8% *Up Throw: Carries his opponent up into the air and punches him, sending his opponent upwards. 5% *Down Throw: Throws opponent on ground and spins on top of them, dealing multiple hits. 8% Other *Ledge Attack: Tails flies a short distance upwards and lands on the ground, smacking the opponent with his tails. 3% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Does a spin encased in a tornado. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Tails flies above the platform using his tails and lands on the ground. *Taunts: **Standard: Jumps and yells: "Yes!" **Side: Same as standard **Down: Does a star jump and exclaims: "Yeah!" *Special Abilities: **Four midair jumps. *Revival platform: Riding on the "Tornado". *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Wins: Tails jumps, gives a thumbs up, and says, "Leave it to me!" Occasionally, Tails might say "Yes!" while striking a pose. *Loses: Tails claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Tails1.png|Tails and jumping in . Tails2.png|Tails and taunting in Yoshi's Island. Tails3.png|Tails using his up smash in Mushroom Kingdom III. Tails4.png|Tails using his up throw on in Meteo Voyage. Artwork Tailsmain.gif|Tails' second art in the DOJO!!! Tails.gif|Tails' third art in the DOJO!!! External links *Tails' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Tails' Animation Archive Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe